


Of Quirks and Spirals

by Epsilon110



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Quirks are gunmen, SO, and Izuku has Lagann, this is gonna be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epsilon110/pseuds/Epsilon110
Summary: They couldn’t explain it.Years ago the moon was replaced.The solid mass of rock had disappeared in an instant, replaced by a massive machine. Black as the night sky.Governments saw this. And blamed each other. Soon another World War raged across the planet.Cities were destroyed during the years of war, millions were killed. Society was on the brink of collapse.Then.200 years ago.It activated.





	Of Quirks and Spirals

They couldn’t explain it.

 

Years ago the moon was replaced.

 

The solid mass of rock had disappeared in an instant, replaced by a massive machine. Black as the night sky.

 

Governments saw this. And blamed each other. Soon another World War raged across the planet.

 

Cities were destroyed during the years of war, millions were killed. Society was on the brink of collapse.

 

Then.

 

200 years ago.

 

The Great Machine activated.

 

Glowing red lines etched across the plated metal of the Great Machine as humanity watched in fear and awe.  

 

Even now no one knows how it's powered; guesses range from solar panels to nuclear fusion. Some even believe its powered by an energy source society hasn't even tapped into yet.

 

But nothing explained what it did next.

 

The machine that replaced the moon started blasting the earth with masses of metal.

 

The scraps of the governments that were left over banded together, seeing that none were controlling the machine. And tried to shoot the projectile out of the sky.

 

But none of the weaponry of the old world worked to even hinder the projectile.

 

People were ordered to evacuate away from the theorised point of impact when the government saw that they couldn’t stop it.

 

And as people moved, so did the trajectory of the object.

 

Like it was tracking something.

 

It touched down in front of a child. Softly.

 

The carapace of metal shifted and transformed.

 

The first Gunman had been gifted by the Great Machine.

 

And the scraps of Humanity finally named it that day.

 

Cathedral Terra.

 

* * *

 

In the end, after a war that raged for longer than people could remember ended with Cathedral Terra’s activation, hatchets were buried and world peace was achieved,

 

And, after all that; humanity did what it does best.

 

Adapt.

 

Society adapted to the Gunmen raining from the skies.

 

They adapted the cities left in ruin by their foolish wars, using Gunmen to rebuild roads and buildings to accommodate the new machines.  

 

They adapted to seeing new Gunmen land in front of children on their fifth birthday.

 

They adapted to the ones that would use these gifts bestowed to them for evil, by rising up against them, using their Gunmen for good.

 

Later these vigilantes adapted and became Heroes, government-appointed Pilots that upheld justice.

 

Society adapted everything around Gunmen, their new way of life.

 

And currently, 200 years after Cathedral Terra’s activation, Izuku Midoriya is having trouble adapting to his own small Gunman that _just. Won't. Turn. On._

 

* * *

 

“Why me?” His hiss echoed that of his Gunman as its feet inched to a halt again, his controls growing unresponsive. He sighed and slammed the canopy button, the tendrils of sheet metal forming the dome around him shifted fluidly like a bunch of bandages before pulling back inside his tiny Gunmen.

 

“Deku, why won't you move?” he begged the Gunmen. And sighed when the Gunmen didn’t respond. _Why would it?_

 

His was always a weird one.

 

 _Most_ Gunmen are bipedal with 2 arms, ranging from 5 meters to 10 meters tall. Each wielding an unnatural power. His old friend has one that can create explosions out of thin air, he has seen heroes that have Gunmen that can produce thread stronger than steel to bind opponents…

 

Each Gunman should hold power.

 

Izuku Midoriya’s _doesn’t._

 

Standing barely a meter tall, ‘Deku’ can do absolutely _nothing._ It doesn’t even have _functional arms._

 

Every Gunman has a facsimile face on its torso, well more like their head _is_ their torso. And every ‘face’ he has ever seen at least has its ‘eyes’ open.

 

Deku’s isn’t.

 

It can’t even move reliably, the reason why Kacchan dubbed it as “A useless Deku” and much to his annoyance, the name kinda stuck.

 

Just like how he is stuck on the side on the road. _Again._

 

He sighed and kicked Deku on the leg once more. “C’mon we are gonna be late to class!”

 

The Gunmen grumbled back to life, standing a bit straighter on its small legs.

 

He smiled and jumped back into the cockpit.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Deku stalls 4 more times on the road, but that's what Izuku is used to; it’s the reason why he always leaves home extra early. It’s the reason why he isn't late to class.

 

He parked Deku on its usual spot, somewhere close to the entrance where the faculty gave him a spot. Other kids would’ve called it favoritism, but everyone knows it’s just cause how small Deku is, rather than faculty feeling pity for the boy with the malfunctioning Gunman.

 

He buried his face into his notebook the moment he got into the classroom.

 

* * *

 

 

People have given up trying to figure out what makes Gunmen tick, the closest they get is the technicians, who replace the broken platings of armor from damaged Gunmen, and reconnect dislocated bits of wiring.

 

Wiring isn’t the problem with Deku.

 

The technician they found to try and fix it had simply said it was supposed to be that way. Everything was in place, no loose cables, nothing that could be hindering its ability to function.

 

Deku was simply built by Cathedral Terra to never function.

 

But, he knows that’s bullshit. And ever since that technician came up with that idea thirteen years ago, he has been slowly taking Deku apart and rebuilding it, taking notes on the internal circuitry.

 

He is no closer to anyone else on the planet to discover what actually makes Gunmen tick,

 

But he knows how Deku is supposed to tick is somehow connected to the empty port at the front of his control panel, the panel that incidentally never lights up.

 

He looked over the schematics he had scribbled on the pages, how every cable is connected to that port.

 

Even the inactive arms that lay folded into the back chassis of the frame.

 

Before he knew it, the teacher arrives and starts the class, talking about how its the last year of high school, and how they need to start thinking about college.

 

That takes him off a tangent about where he wants to go to.

  


Where the number one Gunman pilot learned how to use his Gunman, All Might.

 

He switches notebooks, the one where he writes about Pro-Heroes and their Gunman.

 

He flips to All Might’s page,

 

Pilot: unknown, they have never exited the Gunman on any occasion.

 

Size: 12 meters.

 

Power: (theorized) super-strength.

 

Then he notices the stares directed towards him.

 

... _What?_

 

“DEKU!” Katsuki slams down on his desk, crumpling the pages of his notebook a little, “YOU THINK YOU CAN GO SHOULDER TO SHOULDER TO ME?! APPLYING TO UA LIKE THAT?”

 

_What- how does he kno-_

 

“You must be as brain-dead as your Gunman!”

 

He cringes at that, as the rest of the class laughs mockingly at him.

 

“Now now Bakugou, he is good with Gunman tech, I’m sure he can fit into the technician course in there,” the teacher says half-heartedly, not really caring for the poor boy’s feelings.

 

“Guess you are right, teach. Isn’t he right, Deku?”

 

He doesn’t respond.

 

No one cares that he doesn't respond.

 

He doesn’t respond with ‘no, I want to be a hero’ either.

 

How can he with a non-working Gunman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So- this is a thing now too. Might work on it on days I need to take a step away from Total Command; hope you enjoyed it so far. 
> 
> More on the way(?)

**Author's Note:**

> [My Discord Link](https://discord.gg/vcFkTF9)


End file.
